


Boundaries

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-canon Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's punishment challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries

"Dawn, go to your room, now!"

"But what did I do?"

"You know very well what you did. You're only ten years old, what were you thinking?"

"Mom!" Dawn tried to plead once more, but she knew that it was useless.

She curled herself up on her bed and picked up her diary. Settling herself against her pillows she reread the last entry.

She picked up a was purple metallic pen, she pulled the lid off with her teeth and wrote the date and time at the top of the page.

"Okay, so making pancakes is harder than I thought."


End file.
